starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Wat Tambor/Leyendas
Wat Tambor era el Capataz de la Tecno Unión y un ejecutivo de Taller de Blindaje Baktoide durante las Guerras Clon. Era además un miembro del Clan Crimlin. Tambor era el representante en el Senado Galáctico de la Tecno Unión y posteriormente un miembro del Consejo Separatista. Biografía De ejecutivo a Senador Skakoano de Skako,Tambor abandonó su mundo natal a temprana edad para viajar al remoto planetaMetalorn. Wat estaba muy interesado en la tecnología y la industrialización y ansiaba visitar el cuartel corporativo del Taller de Blindaje Baktoide. Para cumplir con este sueño Tambor tuvo que desarrollar un traje ambiental completo que le permitiese mantener la atmósfera de su mundo. De este traje se dice que dejaba al descubierto la coronilla y que los diales de su torso servían para modular el sonido de su voz. Tambor consiguió empleo en Baktoide y con el tiempo alcanzó el puesto de ejecutivo jefe y más tarde el de líder de la Tecno Unión. Pese a que pasaría la mayor parte de su vida en Metalorn, Tambor supervisaba plantas de tecnología avanzada por toda la galaxia y se sabe que dirigió operaciones de Baktoide e Ingeniería Hoar Chall y que estuvo al mando de laboratorios de desarrollo de Sistemas Sienar y Sistemas de Ingeniería Kuat. Tambor llegó a ser Senador de la República y poco antes de la batalla de Naboo apoyó al entonces también senador Palpatine porque los negocios de la Tecno Unión sufrían la burocracia y la corrupción Republicana y pensaba que Palpatine mejoraría la situación. El tiempo le demostraría que estaba muy equivocado. Uniéndose a la Secesión Debido a las restricciones que la Antigua República había impuesto contra la Federación de Comercio después de la batalla de Naboo, la Tecno Unión se quedó sin su principal comprador de androides de combate y por si esto fuera poco se pusieron nuevas tasas sobre estos haciendo que la ventas de material descendiesen notablemente. Apenas unos días antes del intento de atentado contra la senadora Amidala Tambor hizo público un comunicado según el cual Baktoide debía cerrar sus plantas en Ord Cestus, Telti, Fundición, Balmorra y Ord Lithone, llevando al parao a cerca de doce millones y medio de trabajadores. Poco después, y basándose en la creciente competencia corporativa, Tambor consiguió que el Senado aprobase un incremento en la seguridad de los Astilleros de Foerost, uno de los activos más importantes de la Tecno Unión. Wat exigió poder dotar al centro de cuarenta mil androides de combate y a cambio firmo una cláusula según las cual el gobierno podría acceder en cualquier momento a las instalaciones para asegurarse de que todo se hacía según la más estricta legalidad. La Tecno Unión pretendía utilizar el centro de Foerost para construir y probar nuevos materiales y sistemas de producción y ese mismo día Tambor asistió a una cena de recogida de fondos para el Movimiento de Ayuda a Refugiados pagando más de mil créditos por la comida pese a que él no necesitaba alimentos sólidos. Wat había estado siguiendo los pasos de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes y aunque otros líderes de la Tecno Unión se oponían a ello propuso unirse al citado grupo. Tambor ofreció al Conde Dooku su ejército de androides de combate y su tecnología y actuó como anfitrión en la reunión separatista que tuvo lugar en la fábrica de androides de combate de Geonosis. Al hacerse pública la secesión de la Tecno Unión, el Senado expulsó a sus senadores y el grupo se posicionó claramente contra la República. Poco después estallaba la Guerra Civil. Tambor se encontraba en Xagobah durante una batalla en el planeta. Boba Fett llegó al planeta para capturar a Tambor para Jabba el hutt, pero falló en su misión tras enfrentarse al General Grievous. Fue asesinado por Anakin Skywalker, el ahora nuevo aprendiz de Darth Sidious Darth Vader, junto con los otros miembros del Consejo Separatista en Mustafar. Wat intentó escapar atravesando la pared de la Sala de Conferencias del Consejo Separatista con sus brazos metálicos, sin embargo Vader le alcanzó antes de conseguirlo. En un último intento por preservar su vida, Tambor prometió a Vader todo aquello que quisiese, pero acabó con su vida diciendo: "Agradezco su generosa oferta" Detrás de las cámaras extermina a Wat Tambor durante su incursión.]] * En la novelización del Episodio III, Wat promete a Vader darle todo aquello que desease, a lo que Vader separó los brazos y cabeza de su cuerpo agradeciendo la oferta. * Su voz fue interpretada por Chris Truswell en el Episodio II. Apariciones *''Velo de Traiciones'' *''RRM Fundraiser a Huge Success- HoloNet News Vol. 531 53'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (novela)'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' *''Honor Bound'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:4:12 Edition'' in Star Wars Insider 67 *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' in Star Wars Insider 73 *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Bailed Out'' *''The Clone Wars: Covetous'' * * * *''Wat Tambor and the Quest for the Sacred Eye of the Albino Cyclops'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' Fuentes *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Baktoid Closes Down Five More Plants - HoloNet News Vol. 531 46'' * }} en:Wat Tambor de:Wat Tambor Tambor, Wat Tambor, Wat Tambor, Wat Tambor, Wat